Better Than Revenge
by LunaSilverDaughterOfAthena
Summary: Piper's thoughts on Drew. Song-fic. One-Shot


**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and**

Piper came to camp in the summer where the drama started**  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

She was his girlfriend but alas it was a trick of the mist**  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
**"What's your name, hon" Drew said flirtatiously**  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

Piper thought Drew would back off, since she was consoler now**  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

But she just wouldn't give up

"oh sweetie there's something on your lip let me get that!"

" No Thanks "**  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

Watching Drew seduce Jason was like a stab in the heart, like rubbing salt into a wound **  
she underestimated just who she was stealing from**

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa

Piper spied Drew from across the room. Who was currently making a big deal of a paper cut, Piper rolled her eyes _overdramatic much _she thought**  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends**

**" **LACY!" Drew hollered" GIVE ME THAT DESIGHNER SCARF! NOW MAKE IT SNAPPY"

**She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Piper watched her loathingly planning her revenge- one day****

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

"Dumpster girl" she sneered**  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

_"Drew is a lou who likes to eat goo, which comes from a big fat emu"_  
**  
But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

" My new designer dress is way better than yours" she sneered  
**  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Asking Annabeth to calculate the exact measurement for her final revenge**, **and asking the Stoll's to set it up, Piper grinned, this was gonna be good

**I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa**

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

At the campfire Piper signaled the Stoll's and dump a bucket of manure on Drew, she screamed in disgust, and the Stoll's laughed in triumph. Meanwhile Jason came and sat beside her ,as he whispered in her ear" You know just because our relationship was a trick of the mist, doesn't mean we'll keep it that way" as he kissed her on the lip, their lips fit perfectly, as the campfire blazed as warm as ever, over in the corner Aphrodite was watching them and beamed happily


End file.
